It'll All Get Better In Time
by Thatoneegirl
Summary: It's been a year since the fall of the barricades and Enjolras still can't cope, what happens when Eponine just wants to move on? Litlle Fall of Love universe. ExE


**Author's Note:  
**Short little one shot between Eponine and Enjolras. It's apart of my A Little Fall of Love universe one shots. Also I would like to thank my good friend Andrea who has been so supportive of my stories. By the way she was the one who thought of the name A Little Fall Of Love. SO I would like to thai her for everything. I couldn't have asked anymore of her. Well without further ado...

* * *

**It'll All Get Better In Time: EPONINE P.O.V.**

It's been a year today. A whole year since that fateful day at the barricades. A year since we lost our friends…and family. A year since we too could have die, Enjolras and I. But we didn't. We survived… And yet Enjolras doesn't seem grateful to be living at all. In fact it's almost the opposite. Most days he seems like he wishes he'd died.

I walk down the hall of our house to the small sitting room where I see him sitting in an armchair with a glass of what appears to be alcohol. I've never seen him drink…I appears to be in deep thought so I turn to leave.

"I don't normally drink…it's just…" His words seem slightly slurred.

"I know 'Ras. H-how many of those have you had?"

"…Five."

"Five!? My gosh! Put it down now." I walk over to him to take it from his hands but he snatches it away, spilling some on the carpet. I wonder if it will come out.

"NO! I am perfectly fine! I don't need you telling what I can and can not do!" He's never yelled at me before and I jump back, frightened. He sees this and his eyes immediately soften.

" 'P-ponine…I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…It's just today is…."

"I know Enjolras. But you don't need this," I gesture to the glass in his hand, "to deal with it." I move back over to him and sit on the coffee table in front of him. I reach out to take the glass and he releases it this time.

"I shouldn't have yelled…perhaps I had one too ma-"

"Enjolras, stop making excuses. I know what your upset about. But I really think it's time to let it go and pay attention to what's in front of you." It comes out a bit more bitter than I mean it to I can see his eyes grow cold again.

"Let it go? Let it go!? How could I let something like that go? I let all my friends die! I filled their heads with dreams of grandeur and they died. And me! Well I'm still here while everyone I've ever loved is…dead…" He whispers the last part and it hurts me. Everyone he's ever loved?

"Everyone? Everyone you've ever loved is dead. Well I hope you're happy," I pull the engagement ring off my finger, "because the only one who ever really loved _you_ is done."

I practically throw the ring on the table and storm out of the room. Maybe I'm overreacting but I want him to know that this day last year wasn't all bad. But if he can't see that then why am I here?

I head out the door and begin to run. Where I'm going I don't know. But it seems my feet have taken me to the one place I never thought I'd go to again. The docks. I have no idea why I would come to this of all places. But here I am.

I sit for a while staring out at the ships when the whores come out to work. I mean some of them work all day but most come out around noon. It could have changed though, it's been a while since I've had to do that.

"Hmm, you're a pretty little thing. How much would I have to give you for a night out?" Ugh, disgusting. A man comes up and sits next to me but I refuse to look at him.

"I'm not for sale sir. I'm not one of them," I make a gesture to the whores who are throwing themselves at every passerby who looks like they have money.

"Really? Well, that's too bad. I would pay good money for you."

"Yes, well I'm actually engaged-" I cut myself off and finger where my ring was just this morning.

"Engaged? Well he's a lucky man…who would like to apologize…" Wait what? I turn to the man I was talking to who pulls off his hat, pushes down his collar only to reveal…

"Enjolras?! Wh-what? But yo-"

"Shh, Eponine please allow me to talk. I wa- not need to apologize for the events that took place earlier. I was drinking and that mixed with my feelings for today. And your right. I need to learn to let it go. What's append has happened and I can't change it. But please you have to understand that it will not be so easy to forget as it is for you. I was their leader…and I failed."

"Enjolras, you don't have to apologize, although I do appreciate it. Thank you… But know that i don't want you to forget…I don't want to forget…Do you remember the day the barricade fell?"

"….yes, very much so."

"Good. Then you will remember that I dressed as a boy just to fight alongside you so that if you died I would too. And that way, I wouldn't have to live a day without you. But you didn't die. And neither did I. And I just can't seem to get it into your head how grateful I am for everyday I spend living with you." He looks at me with those blue-green eyes. And they are so full of emotion I have to look away.

"….Eponine, earlier you told me that I should let go. To stop worrying about the past. And that I need to pay attention to what's in front of me. And your right because in front of me is so precious and raw and real..You are what's in front of me. And I don't want to let you go. I can't let you go. That's why i followed you here today. I won't lose you."

" 'Ras when I said that I didn't mean me…But if that was how you interpreted it then it's beautiful.. But there's one thing i was wandering about." His eyes widen and he takes my hands in his.

"Of course 'Ponine, anything."

"Well…um. Could I have my ring back? My finger is a little too light"

He smiles and pulls it out of his pocket, placing it on my finger. I don't know if today could have turned out any better. It began with a wrong turn but we steered it in the right direction. I know things will continue to be difficult regarding the situation but at least now I know that it will all get better in time. With both of us working for it, we can learn to live with the past and see the future as the blessing it is.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What'd you think? I know its kind of short but I just thought of it. Anyway, not much to say. Just please let me know what you think. It's always nicec to get those email "a new review has been posted..." It's beautiful, really. Well thanks!

With love,

Thatoneegirl


End file.
